Slender
by MyStoryMyLife
Summary: A group of Family and Friends head of Camping in the woods, not knowing of what lurks in the Tree's. a Game a Truth of Dare leads 8 Teenagers to discover something never thought possible...something supernatural


**Chapter 1 – The Campsite**

In some Families there are Traditions, going away for holidays is a big one.  
It was the morning that a group of family and friends left for their traditional Easter camping trip. In this group was the following.  
- The Prouse Family which has Jane and Wayne and there Two Kids Joel who is 18 and Kira who is 14.  
- The Segrave Family which has Tracey and Jason and there two kids Daniel 15 and Tegan 9  
- Corson Family which has Kevin and Michelle with There four kids, Tamara 14, Bianca who is 10, Lochie who is 8 and Bronte  
- Ivan and Margaret, with Margarets granddaughter Alex 16  
- Julie and her son Maverick 15  
- Josh 17 who is one of Joels friends and Victoria 14 who is one of Tamara's friends  
- Glenn and Nicole who were family friends

it was an early morning for some as some of the guys decided to hit the road early and set up camp before everyone else got there.  
"Rise and Shine boys! Its a good morning to do some work" Glenn said waking up Josh and Joel who were sleeping on the couches the night before.  
"ugh! What time is it?" Joel asked in a croaky voice  
"its 5:30am and we are leaving in about half an hour, so get up have a some breaky and lets hit the road" Glenn said walking off  
Joel rolled over and stared at the roof.  
"i dread camping trips" Joel said  
Josh sat up from the other couch and looked at Joel  
"think about it this way, when your gone from a week, you have no worries of the world, just some awesome water, the music of mother nature and those fucking mozzies" Josh said with Glee  
"i would rather play my music than listen to mother nature" Joel said disappointted that he has to go camping  
"well dont you put a downer on things, can you pass me my pants" Josh said jumping of the couch in his boxers  
Joel throws Josh is pants and heads into the kitchen were he makes himself some toast, makes Josh and himself a coffee and they both sat by the fire until it was time to go.  
"so Josh?" Joel said  
"yes i believe that is my name, could be wrong tho" Josh replied  
" what are you going to do about Alex?" Joel asked with a smile  
"oh shit! i totally forgot she was going to be there! uh, she has been texting me like non stop since she found out i was going with you guys! she is like freaking me out, i think ill just try my best to avoid her as much as possible, ill just hang with Tamara and she will hopefully get the message" Josh said trying to convince himself he wasnt going to be annoyed while he was camping  
"hahaha, your fucked Josh, hang on wait? Tamara? wait a second do you and my cousin have something going on?!" Joel asked knowing how close the two of them have been since the last camping trip  
"Me and Tamara? No way, just friends and she is 4 years younger than me and she is your cousin! jeez Who do you think i am" Josh said trying to make a point  
"exactly, i know who you are haha" Joel said with a smirk.  
from the front yard we could hear the cars starting, Glenn then opened the front door.  
"come on boys! lets head out, im taking my Car, Joel your father is taking his and yourself and Josh will go in yours, just follow us and we will be there in about 3 hours, Lets Go!" Glenn said  
we got up and jumped in the car  
"3 hour car ride sounds fun" Joel said rolling his eyes  
"yeah with me in the car, its going to be great" Josh said laughing  
"very true, i can keep asking you questions about you and my cousin" Joel said smiling  
"there is, ugh! whatever" Josh said realizing he is fucked.

an hour passes and they decide to stop and get some fuel at the servo and grab a bite to eat aswell.  
"Josh, do you want anything?" Joel asks  
"just a sandwhich, eggs and lettuce thanks" Josh replies  
Joel gives josh a weird look and then goes to order.  
Josh heads over to the seats, as he sits down his phone vibrates from a text message. Josh reads it and smiles as Joel comes back with the food.  
"whats with the smile?" Joel asks  
"its just nothing" Josh replied with  
"Text message from Tamara?" Joel asks again  
"uh, No" Josh replied with  
"it is! i fucking knew it! there is something going on!" Joel says happy that his right  
"Just friends okay, Just close friends" Josh replies  
"Yeah Close Friends with Benefits" Joel says winking at Josh  
"Are you ever going to drop this?" Josh asked  
"not until im proven right or wrong" Joel replied with  
Josh shook his head and ate his sandwich.  
After they were done they both jumped back in the car and continued on there car ride to the campsite.

the Car ride was typical, Joel was blasting his Nirvana and singing along as Josh sat there thinking about the world around him. Joel turned to Josh and noticed that he has been looking out the window for some time now, he turned down the music and began to sing.  
"Joshiiiiiiii! Oh Joshuaaaaaa! Joshiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh Joshuaaaaa! You Have a Thing for my Cousinnnnnnnn! i Bet, your thinking about her nowwwawawawa!" Joel finished as he burst out in laughter  
"you should really become a comedian, you have the talent" Josh said sarcastically  
"oh i no, i have some jokes! do you want to hear them?" Joel asked  
"No Thank you" Josh replied  
"Okay, Which one should i tell first" Joel said  
"No, Please dont" Josh said  
" 2 men Walk into a bar, You thought one of them would of seen it Hahahahahaha" Joel said laughing at his own joke  
" heard that one before" Josh said looking at him  
" okay okay, a blonde, a brunette and a red head are running from the cops, they come across a shed that have 3 bags, a bag of dogs, a bag of cats and a bag of potatoes" Joel started of his next joke  
"wait why would there be dogs and cats in bags?" Josh asked  
"shush and just wait till im finished" Joel said  
"sure" Josh replied  
"okay, so the girls stumble across this shed and each of them jump into the bags, the police followed them in there but couldnt see anything besides the three bags" Joel continued before being interrupted again  
"wait is this an Animal Cruelty joke" Josh asked  
"no, no, no, oh wait maybe" Joel said annoying Josh  
"mmmmmm" josh mumbled  
"anyways, so the police went to the first bag which was the bag of cats, the Red head had jumped into it, the police kicked the bag and the cats started to meow, so the red head meowed to so she didn't get caught. the police then went over to the second bag, the bag of dogs and the bag the brunette had jumped into, the police kicked that bag and the Dogs started to bark, so the brunette went with it and barked aswell. the police then went to he last bag, which was the bag of potatoes and the bag the blonde had jumped into, the police kicked the bag and the blonde yelled potato potato hahahahahaha" Joel said laughing  
"did you even tell that right?" Josh asked  
"yeah i did, but some moron kept interrupting" Joel Replied  
"You kept interrupting yourself, Well that was silly of you" Josh said laughing  
"Haha your so funny" Joel said sarcastically  
"i know! i should be the comedian" Josh said with a smile.  
"its okay, i still have one thing over you" Joel said with a grin  
"What?" Josh asked curios  
"You and Tamara!" Joel said bursting out Laughing  
"Ugh! Its not...Ah Whatever, Just keep Driving" Josh said knowing Joel wont let it go

after a 3 hour car ride, the group of four finally made it to where they were camping.  
the four of them started work straight away, Putting up tents, Setting up the Caravans, Setting up a shower, a barbeque, a kitchen, a tent for all the water equipment and a eating area.  
by the time the four of them finished it was lunch time, Wayne turned on the barbie and cooked some Sausages to have sausages in bread for lunch.  
the four of them sat on chairs and looked out to the river while eating.  
"its a peaceful place here" Glenn said  
"yeah it's why Jane and I picked here" Wayne replied  
"its different from where we camped last year" Josh said  
"yeah, we have the forest and woods behind us, not as much open space, unless your on the water. its perfect" Wayne said  
"does anyone know when the rest of the group is comming down?" Joel asked  
" mainly around Dinner time, I Think Kevin & Michelle and there group will be down earlier" Wayne said  
" Josh! That means Tamara will be here sooner" Joel said laughing  
"Shit, That reminds me, i have to fix the Caravan Fridge, Can i grab you for a hand Glenn" Wayne said  
"What type of Hand?" Glenn said laughing  
"The Type that happens in a caravan" Wayne replied  
" alright on my way big boy" Glenn said standing up and walking off  
Josh and Joel looked across the water and at the forest on the other side.  
"if we swim across there, we will be in another state" Joel said  
"lucky i cant swim?" Josh said looking at Joel  
"the boats come later, we could boat it across" Joel said  
" i guess we could" josh said starring at the other side.  
Joel got up to grab himself a can of Coke as Josh continued to watch the otherside. Josh then saw something, it stood there behind a tree, the only thing Josh could see was very long arms.  
"Joel" Josh said turning to Joel signaling For Joel to go over to him  
"what?" Joel said walking over  
"Do you See it" Josh said turning back to look over the water.  
"see what?" Joel asked looking at Josh confused  
"what? where did it go?" Josh said also Confused  
"where did what go?" Joel asked  
"it was right there, i dont know what it was, it had arms, thats all i saw" Josh said confused on what happened to what he saw.  
"It was probably just a person on the other side" Joel said opening his can of Coke  
"yeah, i guess your right" Josh said wondering what it could of been.

hours pass and Josh still has what he saw on his mind, Josh grabs a chair and sits in the shade by himself, just looking across the water hoping that what he saw would show itself again.  
across the camp Kevin and his family had just arrived.  
"Josh, Tamara is Here!" Joel shouts out from across the campsite.  
"Thanks Joel" Josh shouts back, But doesn't get up to greet them, Josh just sits there and continues to wonder what is over there and what was the thing he saw.  
Josh heard footsteps coming towards him, so he turns Around as Tamara is Standing next to him with chair.  
"Can i join you?" Tamara asks  
"Yeah Sure" Josh said with a smile  
" Did you get my message?" Tamara asks  
" i did, i had to hide it from Joel tho" Josh replies  
" Does he know?" Tamara asked a bit worried  
"no he has his ideas tho"" Josh replied with  
" that's good, so why are you all the way over here and not with Joel" Tamara asked  
"its nice and peaceful over here" Josh replied with wondering if he should tell her what he saw  
"is that the only reason?" Tamara asked knowing something was up  
"your going to think im crazy" Josh began to say before stopping  
"i already think that" Tamara said with a massive smile  
"i saw something before" Josh said  
"saw what?" Tamara asked  
"thats the point i have no idea, because all i saw was its arms" Josh replied  
"oh okay, maybe it was just a person on the other side?" Tamara Suggested  
"Joel said the same thing, but i don't think it was" Josh said  
"what makes you think that?" Tamara asked curios  
"Just a gut feeling" Josh said looking at her  
Josh and Tamara both looked across the river and wondered.  
"Hey josh!" Kevin yelled out walking towards him  
"Hey, Kev, hows things?" Josh replied as Kevin got to where he was sitting  
"oh you know, same shit, different day, yourself?" Kevin replied  
"well you know, little bit of this, little bit of that" Josh replied  
"oh thats okay i guess man, Though i come over and say Hi and i think Little Miss Tam Should introduce you to her Friend Victoria who is in the tent" Kevin said  
"you brought a friend?" Josh said looking over to Tamara  
"yeah, come on and you can Meet her" Tamara said grabbing Joshs Arm and dragging him to her tent.  
Kevin then jumped into Tamara's Chair and watched the river current flow, Joel came over and joined him.  
"Uncle Kev" Joel said sitting down in Josh's Chair  
"Joel, my Man, how are you?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah im good, rather be at home chilling with my band, but im not complaining yet" Joel said laughing  
"yet being the word in that sentence" Kevin said  
"indeed" Joel replied then taking a sip of his Coke

Tamara and Josh had entered Tamara's tent to see clothes scattered from all corners of the tent.  
"oh jeez she isn't one of" Josh began to say before being Interupted  
"i Cant find my hair brush! or my good shoes!" Victoria says  
"yes, she is" Tamara says  
"im what?" Victoria says after hearing Tamara  
"your my bestfriend" Tamara said giving her a hug  
"Aww, your a cutie tim tam! Whose this?" Victoria said pointing at Josh  
"This is Josh" Tamara replied  
" oh so this is The Josh" Victoria Said with a smile  
"The Josh?" Josh said confused  
"oh you should hear all the things Tamara says about you" Victoria said  
" uh, no, Victoria you must be mistaken" Tamara says Quickly  
"no, no im not" Victoria says  
" yes you are, you very much so!" Tamara says signaling her to stop  
"i think ill just go out and get a drink" Josh said leaving the tent  
Victoria looks confused as on what just happened as Tamara looks at her like she killed someone  
"he doesnt know, Does he?" Victoria asks  
"no, he does not" Tamara replied  
"opps, My Bad" Victoria says  
"he might know now tho, because of someones big mouth" Tamara said  
"so i can say the stuff you told me about him?" Victoria asks  
"No! he might not know" Tamara replies  
"okay okay, i was just asking" Victoria said with a grin

Back at the Chairs Joel and Kevin were having a Chat about Josh and Tamara  
"so do you have an idea on whats going on with Tamara and Josh?" Joel asked  
" Josh and Tamara? what about them?" Kevin asked confused  
"Are they together?" Joel asked intrested  
"Wait Josh and Tamara Together? The first ive heard of it" Kevin said  
"your her dad your suppose to know these things" Joel said shocked  
"we only know as much as our children tell us" Kevin said as Josh walked over  
"what are you guys talking about" Josh asked  
"Nothing!" They both said Quickly  
"okay? i was just asking" Josh said  
"well we were just talking about" Joel started to say before being cut off  
"Vagina, Lots and Lots of Vagina" Kevin said then turning to Joel  
"Vagina?" Josh said looking at Kevin and Joel weirdly  
"Yes Vagina" Kevin said hoping that Josh believed him  
"Should i ask why you guys were talking about Vagina?" Josh asked  
"probably Not" Joel said  
"okay, i guess il go see what i packed, so ill talk to you guys later" Josh said walking off  
Joel looked at Kevin with a look that can not be decribed  
"Vagina?" Joel said  
"well we are men and its the first thing that came to my head" Kevin said  
"well i cant Argue with that haha" Joel said with a chuckle.

Tamara and Victoria are sitting in the tent talking about the next 5 days and wondering what will happen.  
"i think you will tell Josh while we are here" Victoria said  
"i dont plan on telling Josh" Tamara said  
"why not?" Victoria asked  
"cause it could never happen" Tamara said  
" why is that?" Victoria asked again  
"Age difference? He is probably into someone else, so many reasons" Tamara said  
"i think he likes you" Victoria said  
"what makes you think that?" Tamara asked  
"They way he looks at you" Victoria said  
"they way he looks at me? is that all" Tamara asked  
"uh no, there is other stuff" Victoria said worried  
"Like?" Tamara said knowing there was nothing else  
"Like stuff" Victoria said  
"Exactly" Tamara said dissapointed  
"No i bet he does! just wait and see!" Victoria said  
"If anything Vickie, You will probably Hook up with Maverick or someone" Tamara said  
"Maverick? is that the one with the hot abs!" Victoria asked  
"if you mean the one you stalked on facebook, on my account, liking all his pictures and making Me look like i had a thing for him, Yes that is Maverick" Tamara said  
"OMG! im going to like melt when i see him" Victoria said  
"You and the rest of the girls that meet him" Tamara said  
"he is so hot! who wouldnt!" Victoria said  
"me, I like someone else" Tamara said  
" Yeah we know who too" Victoria said with a smile

as the sun went down the rest of the group arrived at the campsite, before you knew it they were all sitting down eating dinner.  
The guys were all sitting along the edge of the River eating there dinner, Maverick and Daniel had arrived before dinner, just like Kira and Alex did but they were in the tent With Tamara and Victoria having a Girls night.  
So the boys were sitting there being boys.  
"so how was the trip up here?" Josh asked Maverick and Daniel  
"long" Maverick replied  
"it was okay, i had my music" Daniel replied  
"how about you?" Maverick asked  
"i was in the car with Joel, what do you think" Josh replied with a laugh  
"so torture? haha" Maverick said  
"hey i heard that!" Joel said before taking a bite out of his Chicken wing  
"good you fatty!" Maverick said  
" that wasn't very nice mav" Josh said  
"oh its only Joel" Maverick replied

in the girls tent, Kira was trying to get the girls to play truth or dare.  
"lets play truth or dare?" Kira suggested  
"no" Tamara said  
"we need the boys" Victoria said  
"you just want to bed dared to make out with Maverick" Tamara said  
"You want to be dared to make out with Josh" Victoria said  
"woah what" Kira said  
"That not True" Tamara said  
"You want to make out with Josh" Kira said  
"no i dont" Tamara said  
"lets Just get the boys" Alex said seeing the tension build  
"Good idea, ill send them a text" Kira said

back at were the boys were sitting, all there phones went off  
"thats a bit odd, all our phones going off at the same time" Daniel said  
"mine is from Kira" Joel said  
"Mine two" Maverick said  
"yeah Mine three" Josh also said  
"yep mine four also" Daniel said  
"saying to meet them in the girls tent?" Joel asked  
"Yep" Maverick, Daniel and Josh said  
"well we better just sit here and ignore them" Joel said  
"nah lets just go find out what they want?" Josh said getting out of his chair  
"Josh! Dont do it! Its a Trap, Once they get you there, they will devour you with there girl powers" Maverick Said  
"oh well, Shit Happens" Josh said walking towards the tent  
"i cant let a man go alone!" Maverick said following Josh  
"For mankind?" Joel said looking at Daniel  
"For Mankind!" Daniel replied as they got up and followed.  
The four of them made there way to the Girls tent and entered  
"what do you girls want?" Maverick asked  
"want to play truth or Dare?" Kira asked  
" Oh shit lets go quick" Joel said  
"sure" Josh said  
"are you stupid Josh?" Joel asked  
"must be stupid like me, because im in" Maverick said  
"Daniel, dont" Joel said looking at Daniel  
"count me in" Daniel said sitting with them  
" Will you join us Joel?" Kira asked  
" well i basically cant kiss anyone" Joel said  
" who said anyone wanted to kiss you" Victoria said making the group start yelling and making fun of Joel  
"guys enough, Lets play" Kira said  
" okay ill go first, Maverick Truth or dare?" Victoria asked  
"truth" Maverick replies  
"Would you ever make out with me?" Victoria asks  
"are you serious?" Tamara said  
"What?" Victoria asked  
"your first Question is if he will make out with you" Tamara said  
"Screw this, I have a Dare for everyone!" Joel said  
"What is it?" Daniel asked  
"4 of us must go into the woods for an hour after midnight, we will find out who will be the for by writing our names on a piece of paper and the first 4 will go into the spooky darkness of the woods!" Joel said

They all sat there wondering if they will accept. in the end they all nodded in agreement.  
they all wrote there names on a piece of paper and places it in a bucket. not knowing what the woods could bring them


End file.
